Just As It Is
by Desari999
Summary: An AU'ish story following Season 4 of the series. I have removed the spirit world vacation. Will be Korrasami in the end but a some what slow burn. A new enemy is revealed and many more things to follow.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from LOK they belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **While this is a sort of AU story the main elements from LOK and AVATAR: The Last Air-bender will remain the same**

 **Hope you Enjoy-Desari**

Dinner

The dreams never stopped. Over and over the scenes replayed in her mind. One minute she was pushing herself up into the air, the rage she felt motivating her rapid ascend, then Zaheer's face disappeared. The scene changed to a dark room with curtains covering the two bodies that lie entangled with the bed sheets. Sweat covered Korra's body as she grabbed the faceless woman's head and pushed her harder against herself. So close to an orgasm and fighting to not scream out a name and just when her body tightens and the highlight of pleasure becomes an unstoppable force she is thrown into the water. She feels Raava being torn from her spirit; she loses the connection with the other avatars all over again.

Korra jolted awake, her mind already desperately trying to forget the dreams that never go away. Sweat drenched and still exhausted she almost didn't notice the phone ringing; the young avatar reached over and not even looking at the name answered while she pulled the covers back over her head.

"Hello?" Korra mumbled her voice still raspy from sleep.

"Korra where are you? We've all be waiting for you!" Korra almost dropped the phone, Bolin's voice turning a higher pitch then normal from excitement.

"Shit Bo, I forgot that we were all having dinner at the island.' Korra paused looking around the room for something respectable to wear. 'Hey Bo, I'll be there in an hour, don't wait for me if everyone else gets there." Korra said half paying attention to Bolin's response as she was looking for clean underwear and socks.

"A good bit of people are here already so unless you're flying, I doubt you will be able to get here and us still be eating. " The only response Bolin received was a bunch of rummaging on the other line and a few exasperated sighs. Looking down at a text message he just received from Asami stating that she got caught up at work and lost track of time but she was on her way gave Bolin an idea.

"Hey, Asami said she was going to be late as well, why don't you ride with her?"

"Huh? What about Asami?" Bolin heard the cell phone move; Korra's voice finally sounded closer and was less difficult to hear.

"I said she was running late to and to catch a ride with her."

"Oh, uh right. Yeah, that's a good idea. I better call her then see ya soon Bo."

"Bye Korra."

Korra hung up the phone trying to keep the blush from surfacing. It was always difficult to spend time with anyone after her dreams. Especially Asami considering that in every dream it was always the same glossy dark ringlets covering her fingers that reminded her so much of the woman.

Sighing Korra brought the girls name up from her contacts and dialed the dark haired beauty, who in turn answered on the third ring.

"Hey Korra. What can I do for you?" Korra's mouth went dry just from Asami's voice. She could picture the woman now, looking as fabulous as ever wearing an expensive skirt and blouse with the wind blowing her hair.

"Korra? Are you there?

 _Shit, Korra get it together!_ Thanking the spirits that Asami couldn't see her face right now Korra cleared her throat.

"Hey there Asami, sorry I didn't hear you say hello." Korra flinched at the lame excuse already beginning to feel awkward.

"Oh, sorry I'm driving so that's a possibility." Korra instantly noticed that the wind noise in the background was much quieter indicating that Asami rolled up the window.

"Yeah, that's the reason I called actually. I kind'a am running late myself and was wondering if I could get a ride?" She heard Asami chuckle, her voice a deep sound that always made Korra smile.

"You mean the all-powerful avatar didn't realize what time it was and is just now ready?"

"Hey! I'm ready, I was born ready!"

Asami laughed a little harder at the woman's outburst, looking down at the digital clock she realized she was already making the turn before agreeing. Looking up ahead she saw Korra's apartment complex that she shared with Bolin and Mako.

"I sure hope you are because I'm pulling up now. See you in a few avatar." Asami hung up without waiting for a response. She couldn't help but smile at Korra's antics, looking up at the sky from her satomobile she still became entranced by the light of the spirit portal seen from the center of Republic City. She truly loved this city along with its inhabitants and no matter what seemed to happen in her life the feel of the city never changed.

Looking away from the sky before her mind could follow darker thoughts her heart jumped out of her chest when Korra spoke from beside the car.

"You seem preoccupied. Everything ok?" Korra opened the car door getting in beside the dark haired woman who, with eyes wide held her hand to her chest.

"SPIRITS Korra! You scared me I didn't hear the door open."

"Well I didn't use the door. I just jumped down." The young avatar created a small burst of wind that blew Asami's hair to the side hitting her in the face.

"Jeez, now I know how Penma must feel. All of you air benders blowing wind in her face." Asami groaned as she pushed her hair back and glared at Korra before pulling out onto the street heading for Air Temple Island.

"Hey, I'm nothing compared to Meelo. That kids a whole new breed of unexplainable." Asami laughed agreeing whole heartedly as she watched Korra out of the corner of her eye.

"True, but then again I'm sure Senna had her work cut out for her with you as well. Being the avatar and all."

"Yeah I guess she did and still probably does." After a moment of silence Korra inhaled deeply she was hesitant to ask but wasn't one to back down.

"What about you Miss Sato? How much hell did you give your parents growing up?"

Asami's body posture instantly changed. Korra felt so stupid, she knew not to ask but her curiosity got the best of her and she ended up hurting Asami yet again.

"I mean, you don't have to talk about it Asami, I'm sorry if I hurt you I just. . . "Korra trailed off as she noticed Asami physically gripped the steering wheel tighter. They neared the docks without any more words spoken between them. Korra felt like a jerk and that was putting it lightly.

Asami was far away in her mind, visions of her past life with her mother and father filled her mind. Remembering a time where she had a family that was filled with love and trying to remember the last time she felt safe. Instead the only thing she saw was her faster pushing the injector seat sending her out of harm's way as he made the hole that took down the huge mecha. After everything he still saved her, fighting the tears Asami sighed and watched Korra bending the water from the side of the ferry. She felt bad, she knew she made Korra feel bad but she just wasn't ready yet to talk about all that happened.

Asami hopped out of the satomobile and walked over to Korra, leaning beside her. She put her hands on the rail her pinky touching Korra's arm. The wind blew her hair back and she breathed in deeply. They stood in silence for a while longer Korra still bending the water and Asami rubbing her pinky across Korra's arm.

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."

"It's fine. It was stupid. I was stupid." Korra's voice turning out to be a harsh whisper and she turned to look at Asami wishing she could see the woman's eyes.

"NO! No you aren't stupid. It just . . . I hurt Korra. Every day I'm surrounded by memories. This city traps me, my home every time I close my eyes I see him. I've lost everything except the company." Asami bit her bottom lip trying to stop the tears from forming she felt so empty and she felt trapped. She felt out of control and she felt useless. A tear dripped down her cheek and she shut her eyes tighter willing the tears to stop.

She felt a warm calloused hand cup her cheek. Opening her eyes she couldn't help but stare into Korra's deep blue eyes. Korra's thumb brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"You are wrong. You might no longer have your parents Asami, but you have family. You have Tenzin and his family, you have Mako and Bolin, and you even have the metal clan behind you. You have me. You aren't alone Asami you will never be alone." Asami shut her eyes tighter at Korra's words, her eyes still trying to leak tears that the water tribe girl kept wiping away. She felt Korra's arms wrap around her tighter, and she had never in her life felt more thankful for this woman's friendship.

"Thank you Korra, I forget that sometimes. Thank you." Asami squeezed Korra tighter holding her close to her pressing her face into the shorter woman's neck.

Korra smiled and held Asami closer. Her heart always ached for Asami and her pulse always increased when she was near. Korra didn't say anything just stood there with Asami, in the distance Air Temple Island's shores neared close and Korra finally pulled away.

"We're here gorgeous." Korra whispered as Asami pulled away. Korra winked at her causing Asami to blush as Korra grabbed her glider from the satomobile and hoping on the rail jumped off to join the air benders in the sky. Asami sighed watching as Korra air bent the wind around her doing tricks in the sky.

"Dork"

Korra met Jinora and Ikki in the sky and Meelo and Pookie were trying out new airbender tricks.

"KORRA! " The three kids glided towards her tackling her out of the air. They all laughed together as they landed in the sand.

"Youmadeit youmadeit youmadeit! Whattookyousolong!" Korra laughed at Ikk's outburst, she couldn't help but hug the young airbender tighter.

"Yeah Korra what took you so long?" Meelo asked looking up at her as she let them go.

"I . . . Uh. . . I just. "

"Sorry guys we ran into traffic." Asami covered for them as she parked the car.

"ASAMI! My love! Can I drive?" Meelo ran to the satomobile using the air around him to lift himself up to Asami's height. Asami laughed and grabbed the young boy hugging him tightly.

"Nice try little guy but not right now. Where is everyone? Have you all eaten yet?" Asami walked up to the other and sat Meelo down for Ikki and Jinora to give her a tight hug.

"No, we all waited for the both of you to arrive. Come on let's go inside and eat." Jinora lead the small group up the stairs while Ikki walked holding Korra and Asami's hands with Meelo flying ahead of the rest.

"Dad! Korra and Asami are FINALLY here!" Meelo announced for them as Korra, Asami, Ikki, and Jinora entered the private dining area.

"Meelo settle down!" Penma said getting up to go get the food along with the help of Kya and Opal. Lin and Su along with her children sat on one side with Kuruvia sitting on the very end. Asami instantly stopped looking around for an explanation and Korra sat down beside her.

"Kuruvia still hasn't gotten off her feet yet." Tenzin said as he stood up to grab Asami's arm and walking her to where Bolin and Mako sat.

"I thought she was still in jail?" Asami said non to quietly while turning to look at Lin for an explanation.

However, before Lin could explain Kuruvia spoke up answering Asami's question.

"I was released for a chance to prove myself better. Republic city needs help and since I helped rebuild the Earth kingdom. . Well." Asami turned to glare at them all. So much anger was inside of her at the moment and even though Bolin tried to rub her back to sooth her she slapped his hand away and stood up completely ignoring that fact that Kuruvia was still there.

"Just like that? She is the cause of Republic City's destruction! Just like that she is forgiven? Have you all forgotten all the harm that she's caused? Or do I have to remind you?"

Tenzin stood as well, and began to try to reason with the young woman. Not only was she becoming dearer to his heart and it pained him to see her upset but her involvement in the reconstruction process was vital.

"Asami! Please, I know that you were affected greatly by the fight. We all were, but she has changed Asami. Ask Korra she's the one who backed up Kuruvia when this idea was first proposed."

Asami turned to face Korra, she tried her best to stop the tears from flowing and she did. She refused to cry in front of Kuruvia, the monster that took her father away from her.

"You . . . you agreed to this?" Her voice was barely a whisper. Her eyes fierce and blazing stayed on Korra demanding an answer.

"I . . . it is what's best for republic city with Varick and Prince Wuu gone momentarily. Asami she has changed." Asami's eyes hardened she couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe that Korra of all people would betray her like this. It hurt her, even more than anything else she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"I. . . You . . . "

"Don't be mad at the avatar. Do not be mad at anyone here. It is obvious that you have an issue with me. So keep your anger with only me." Kuruvia stood up as well facing Asami, she didn't know what she did to anger this woman so, but she knew that Korra did not deserve this neither did Lin, Tenzin or anyone else at this table. She promised to take her issues with others head on and so she was. Starting with Asami.

"How dare you. How dare you stand here facing me?" Asami turned towards here. She walked towards Kuruvia her fists clenched and rages making her blood boil. Instant Bolin and Mako tried to grab her while Korra stood in between the two. Asami stopped and looked around the table it seemed that everyone was ready to intervene if the need be. All to protect this . . . monster in front of her; Asami let out a bitter laugh.

"I get it.' She turned her glare to Korra. 'Because she's a bender she isn't capable of evil right? Because any bender doesn't deserve death even though any non-bender can die as they please."

She started to turn by Korra's voice rang out loud while the others remain silent.

"You know that that isn't true Asami. You know that we value you and Varick and Zhu Li just as much as we value each other."

Asami scoffed, her rage flaring up again, hatred showing in her eyes.

"Is that so avatar? Then do tell me. Why is Zaheer alive? Why did Kuruvia get a full replacement while my father was . . . while after all this was said and done he would have still been sent back to jail? Can you answer that for me? Oh, great avatar?"

The room was silent, everyone just sat and watched as Asami turned from Korra and faced Tenzin bowing low then turning to Penma and bowing to her as well.

"Thank you for the offer and your multiple years of compassion. I'll be leaving now."

They watched her walk away, all of them to startled by Asami's outburst to say a word. They heard the door shut softly and then finally did Korra find her voice.

"Should I go after her?"

"No kid, let her cool down. If we don't I'm afraid she might accomplish what everyone else couldn't do." Lin said as she released the metal cuffs that she was prepared to use on Asami had she gotten violent.

"What do you mean Lin?" Korra asked still standing but no longer walking towards the door.

"She might kill the avatar! Duh!" Lin yelled out making Korra along with a few others wince.

"Sato is scary for a non-bender huh?" Kuruvia asked to no one in particular. Only for Mako to answer

"Asami Sato is scarier than anyone, even Korra at times." They all turned to look at Mako, with Korra looking slightly confused as to why he would say something like that.

"What do you mean Mako?"

"I mean Korra, that there is a reason I broke up with you and not her." His answer caused Bolin to burst out laughing and causing Lin to chuckle.

"Hey! Asami is just mad guy's give her some time. She's a part of team avatar after all. She wouldn't betray us ok." Korra said as she looked around at everyone at the table.

"Korra is right, let's eat and give Asami space to settle down. She is in a lot of emotional pain and acting irrationally." Tenzin's voice raised above all the others that started to speak and thus everyone did sit down and begin to eat.

However, what no one suspected was that there was a shadow listening above the dining area and this shadow watched as Asami sped off in a boat across shore and once in the clear, it followed her.


End file.
